This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
During operation of a diesel engine, particulate matter and/or soot can be produced and passed into the exhaust stream. To remove particulate matter and/or soot from the exhaust stream, exhaust after-treatment systems have been designed that may include what is known as a diesel particulate filter (DPF). The DPF is designed to filter and remove particulate matter and/or soot from the exhaust stream. The use of a DPF, however, may not be required in various locations around the world and, therefore, the use of the DPF in an exhaust-treatment system in these locations may be omitted.
Notwithstanding, even when a DPF is incorporated into an exhaust treatment system, the DPF does not necessarily remove all the particulate matter and/or soot from the exhaust stream. In such an instance, the remaining particulate matter and/or soot can build-up on other exhaust treatment components, which can reduce their operational efficiency and, eventually, plug the exhaust treatment component. It is desirable, therefore, to provide an exhaust treatment system that includes a component that assists in preventing the build-up of particulate matter and/or soot on exhaust treatment components.